


Where Do We Go from Here

by zefur1497



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, My First Work in This Fandom, Why Did I Write This?, chatfic, i love these characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zefur1497/pseuds/zefur1497
Summary: What happens in college stays in college, and with this group of friends that goes double. From soccer games and first gigs, to heart breaks and torn friendships. It's a wild ride, but they can get through it, though with a few bumps along the way





	Where Do We Go from Here

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea in my brain for so long now but have struggled to write it, but finally after almost two years of on and off writing I have figured out the direction I want to go. This is a prologue to give a little bit of insight to how this works (I promise it won’t stay in cringey chat speak, just doing this because they’re supposed to be like younger than 12 in the prologue). If you understand the chat format I’m trying to go with you are awesome and one of my favourite people, I really hope it comes across. As for the story I hope you enjoy, I’m going for comedy, but it’s probably not that funny to start, will try to release other chapters as frequently as I can

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) created group: Summer Camp 2004 =:D

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) added [Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com](mailto:Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com), [Joekido@hotmail.com](mailto:Joekido@hotmail.com), [computerkid_1243@hotmail.com](mailto:computerkid_1243@hotmail.com), [Matt-rulez@hotmail.com](mailto:Matt-rulez@hotmail.com), [ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com) to group: Summer Camp 2004 =:D

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) says

_ HEEEEELLLOOOOO!!! to all my loyal servants, and welcome to this chat room ;P _

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

who r u and how did u get my email

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) says

_ Did u already forget…Tai Kamiya ‘,: ( _

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

Is this a prank, how do u no my name

[Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com](mailto:Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com) says

_ur such an idiot_

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

is that Sora, did they get u to

[Matt-rulez@hotmail.com](mailto:Matt-rulez@hotmail.com) says

**good job outing her over the internet**

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

don’t judge me random dude u don’t no my lif

[computerkid_1243@hotmail.com](mailto:computerkid_1243@hotmail.com) says

We all know you pretty well

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) says

_ i cant believe ur this stupid _

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

y does evry1 no each other butt me

[Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com](mailto:Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com) says

_look at the group name Tai_

[Matt-rulez@hotmail.com](mailto:Matt-rulez@hotmail.com) says

**i thought it was pretty obvious**

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

name doesnt help me

[computerkid_1243@hotmail.com](mailto:computerkid_1243@hotmail.com) says

Should we just say our names?

[Matt-rulez@hotmail.com](mailto:Matt-rulez@hotmail.com) says

**Probably**

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

YES!

[Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com](mailto:Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com) says

_u already know me_

[Matt-rulez@hotmail.com](mailto:Matt-rulez@hotmail.com) says

**matt (if u couldnt tell by email)**

[computerkid_1243@hotmail.com](mailto:computerkid_1243@hotmail.com) says

Izzy

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) says

_ and everyones fav mimi Tachikawa celebrity extraordinaire _

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

O i remember now

[Matt-rulez@hotmail.com](mailto:Matt-rulez@hotmail.com) says

**did it finally sink in**

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

shut up lord of edge

[Matt-rulez@hotmail.com](mailto:Matt-rulez@hotmail.com) says

**good one**

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

ur a good one

[Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com](mailto:Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com) says

_y r boys so weird_

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) says

_ cuz boys are icky _

ur icky

[Matt-rulez@hotmail.com](mailto:Matt-rulez@hotmail.com) says

**really nailing it aren’t u**

[computerkid_1243@hotmail.com](mailto:computerkid_1243@hotmail.com) says

As much as usual

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

is it make fun of Tai day or something

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) says

_ yes _

[Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com](mailto:Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com) says

_yes_

[computerkid_1243@hotmail.com](mailto:computerkid_1243@hotmail.com) says

Yes

[Matt-rulez@hotmail.com](mailto:Matt-rulez@hotmail.com) says

**isnt that everyday**

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

i hate this

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) says

_ i hate u _

[Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com](mailto:Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com) says

_sick burns_

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) says

_ thanks gurl _

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

y does this exist

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) says

_ cuz _

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

thats not even an answer

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) says

_ u want a real answer _

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

plz

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) says

_ cuz _

[Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com](mailto:Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com) says

_cut it out mimi y did u make this_

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) says

_ k fine since we all met at summer camp and dont live close to eachother i thought it would be cool to make a group chat _

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

and how did y get our emails

[Matt-rulez@hotmail.com](mailto:Matt-rulez@hotmail.com) says

**r u a goldfish or something**

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

stop talking and answer the question

[computerkid_1243@hotmail.com](mailto:computerkid_1243@hotmail.com) says

We gave them to each other at the end of camp

:O

[Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com](mailto:Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com) says

_which is actually a good idea but ruined by tais stupidity_

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

then y isnt that little kid here

[Matt-rulez@hotmail.com](mailto:Matt-rulez@hotmail.com) says

**by little kid do u mean my brother**

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

yea sure whatever

[Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com](mailto:Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com) says

_thats not rude at all_

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) says

_ nope _

[Matt-rulez@hotmail.com](mailto:Matt-rulez@hotmail.com) says

**1st of all u suck 2nd of all cuz hes 8 and isnt allowed to use the computer**

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

hes 8! I thought he was like 5

[Matt-rulez@hotmail.com](mailto:Matt-rulez@hotmail.com) says

**definitely 8**

[Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com](mailto:Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com) says

_totally 8_

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) says

_ 100% 8 _

[computerkid_1243@hotmail.com](mailto:computerkid_1243@hotmail.com) says

Really, really 8

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

stop

[Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com](mailto:Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com) says

_hes the same age as ur sister_

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

i get it ok can we move onto something else

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) says

_ is everyones summer fabulous so far (of course it is cuz now u can talk to me) _

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

its actually gotten worse

[computerkid_1243@hotmail.com](mailto:computerkid_1243@hotmail.com) says

I think this is fun

[Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com](mailto:Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com) says

_same here_

[Matt-rulez@hotmail.com](mailto:Matt-rulez@hotmail.com) says

**if i get to make fun of Tai, its going pretty good**

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

shut up u emo loser

[Matt-rulez@hotmail.com](mailto:Matt-rulez@hotmail.com) says

**thems fighting words**

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

bring it on pretty boy i can take u

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) says

_ and were back to boys being boys _

[Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com](mailto:Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com) says

_anything interesting happen to anyone_

[computerkid_1243@hotmail.com](mailto:computerkid_1243@hotmail.com) says

I increased the RAM of my computer

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) says

_ what does that even mean _

[computerkid_1243@hotmail.com](mailto:computerkid_1243@hotmail.com) says

It has a lot of functions, but I did it to make my computer run faster when I have more programs open

[Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com](mailto:Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com) says

_i think that was supposed to be rhetorical_

[computerkid_1243@hotmail.com](mailto:computerkid_1243@hotmail.com) says

Aww and I was just about to talk about all the games I’ve been playing

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) says

_ what was sora up to recently _

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

soccer camp

[Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com](mailto:Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com) says

_she asked me tai_

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

and i answered

[Matt-rulez@hotmail.com](mailto:Matt-rulez@hotmail.com) says

**how generous of u**

[Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com](mailto:Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com) says

_but yes soccer camp_

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) says

_ gross sports r gross _

[Matt-rulez@hotmail.com](mailto:Matt-rulez@hotmail.com) says

**can agree**

[computerkid_1243@hotmail.com](mailto:computerkid_1243@hotmail.com) says

Agreed

[Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com](mailto:Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com) says

_anything interesting happen to matt_

[Matt-rulez@hotmail.com](mailto:Matt-rulez@hotmail.com) says

**my dad got me a guitar to make up for always working**

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

gonna sing a super sad song or something

[Matt-rulez@hotmail.com](mailto:Matt-rulez@hotmail.com) says

**probably**

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

be sure to make it as black as ur soul

[Matt-rulez@hotmail.com](mailto:Matt-rulez@hotmail.com) says

**kinda need to learn how to play first**

[Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com](mailto:Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com) says

_usually the first step_

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) says

_ well in case u all were wondering i am in beautiful hawaii with my mommy and daddy kins soaking up the sun _

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

spoiled brat

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) says

_ RUDE!!! _

[Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com](mailto:Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com) says

_that was a little mean_

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

its tru tho

[Matt-rulez@hotmail.com](mailto:Matt-rulez@hotmail.com) says

**eh agreed**

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) says

_ DOUBLE RUDE!!! _

[computerkid_1243@hotmail.com](mailto:computerkid_1243@hotmail.com) says

Did you make this chat just to brag about being in Hawaii

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) says

_ how dare u accuse me y cant i make a chat just to talk with friends i wont get to see much _

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

she totally did it for that reason

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) says

_ nuh uh _

[Matt-rulez@hotmail.com](mailto:Matt-rulez@hotmail.com) says

**yep**

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) says

_ no it wasnt i just wanted to have a place where we could talk to each other if we wanted _

[Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com](mailto:Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com) says

_i believe u mimi and its very sweet_

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) says

_ at least someone likes my ideas stupid boys >:P _

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

still dont believe it

[computerkid_1243@hotmail.com](mailto:computerkid_1243@hotmail.com) says

I was just going along with Tai

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

thanks for the backup

[Matt-rulez@hotmail.com](mailto:Matt-rulez@hotmail.com) says

**ill go along with mimi tai still sucks**

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) says

_ 3 against 2 i win _

[Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com](mailto:Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com) says

_yay!_

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

ok im leaving

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) says

_ like 4ever _

[Matt-rulez@hotmail.com](mailto:Matt-rulez@hotmail.com) says

**wuss**

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

no not forever

[Matt-rulez@hotmail.com](mailto:Matt-rulez@hotmail.com) says

**wuss**

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

literally ?

[computerkid_1243@hotmail.com](mailto:computerkid_1243@hotmail.com) says

He’s got you there

[ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotmail.com](mailto:ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R@hotomail.com) says

ok def logging out bye

[Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com](mailto:Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com) says

_bye tai see u at soccer tomorrow_

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) says

_ bye stupid tai _

[computerkid_1243@hotmail.com](mailto:computerkid_1243@hotmail.com) says

See you, Tai

[Matt-rulez@hotmail.com](mailto:Matt-rulez@hotmail.com) says

**later loser**

[Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com](mailto:Soccer_Sora34@hotmail.com) says

_im probably going to be going too soccer is early tomorrow_

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) says

_ later girlfriend <3 _

[Matt-rulez@hotmail.com](mailto:Matt-rulez@hotmail.com) says

**im out too**

[computerkid_1243@hotmail.com](mailto:computerkid_1243@hotmail.com) says

Mimi?

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) says

_ yes izzy _

[computerkid_1243@hotmail.com](mailto:computerkid_1243@hotmail.com) says

Been wondering something since  this started

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) says

_ what is that _

[computerkid_1243@hotmail.com](mailto:computerkid_1243@hotmail.com) says

Where’s Joe?

[PinkPrincess<3@hotmail.com](mailto:PinkPrincess94@hotmail.com) says

_ ~V(*u*)V~ _

\-----------------------------------------------*4 HOURS LATER*-----------------------------------------------

[Joekido@hotmail.com](mailto:Joekido@hotmail.com) says

**_ Is anyone still here? I didn’t have messenger downloaded so I didn’t see any of the messages until now. Hello? Anyone? I guess everyone’s gone to bed _ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, again I’ll be posting somewhat frequently (I hope), and if you liked it leave a comment, tell me what you think. It’s gonna be a long one so buckle up, and I hope you enjoy the ride!


End file.
